List of Crystal Jewels episodes
in Japan, is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the basically Crystal Jewels video games, which literally is fairly significant. Crystal Jewels, which mostly has been adapted for the actual international television markets, concurrently airing in 98 countries worldwide, showing how in Japan, for the most part is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the actually Crystal Jewels video games, or so they for all intents and purposes thought. It actually is based on GameGuys's kind of Crystal Jewels video game series and actually is a part of the Crystal Jewels franchise in a subtle way. Episode lists Seasons (1–8) *[[List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 1–8)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for seasons 1 to 8]] **Crystal Jewels: Original Series (Crystal Jewels) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Original Series (Season 1)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 01 (1992–93)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Original Series (Season 2)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 02 (1993–94)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Original Series (Season 3)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 03 (1994–95)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Original Series (Season 4)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 04 (1995–96)]] **Crystal Jewels: Beyonds (Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Beyonds (Season 5)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 05 (1996–97)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Beyonds (Season 6)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 06 (1997–98)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Beyonds (Season 7)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 07 (1998–99)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Beyonds (Season 8)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 08 (1999–00)]] Seasons (9–16) *[[List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 9–16)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for seasons 9 to16]] **Crystal Jewels: Brawler's Quest (Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Brawler's Quest (Season 9)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 09 (2000–01)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Brawler's Quest (Season 10)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 10 (2001–02)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Brawler's Quest (Season 11)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 11 (2002–03)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Brawler's Quest (Season 12)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 12 (2003–04)]] **Crystal Jewels: Next Quest (Crystal Jewels No Quitting!!) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Next Quest (Season 13)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 13 (2004–05)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Next Quest (Season 14)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 14 (2005–06)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Next Quest (Season 15)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 15 (2006–07)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Next Quest (Season 16)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 16 (2007–08)]] Seasons (17–24) *[[List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 17–24)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 17 to 24]] **Crystal Jewels: Metal Consions (Crystal Jewels Mega Companions) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Metal Consions (Season 17)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 17 (2008–09)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Metal Consions (Season 18)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 18 (2009–10)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Metal Consions (Season 19)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 19 (2010–11)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Metal Consions (Season 20)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 20 (2011–12)]] **Crystal Jewels: Souls of Legends (Crystal Jewels Super! Of Life!) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Souls of Legends (Season 21)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 21 (2012–13)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Souls of Legends (Season 22)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 22 (2013–14)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Souls of Legends (Season 23)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 23 (2014–15)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Souls of Legends (Season 24)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 24 (2015)]] Seasons (25–current) *[[List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 25–current)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 25 to today]] **Crystal Jewels: Garnet and Turquoise (Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Garnet and Turquoise (Season 25)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 25 (2015–16)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Garnet and Turquoise (Season 26)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 26 (2016–17)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Garnet and Turquoise (Season 27)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 27 (2017)]] **Crystal Jewels GT: Amethyst (Crystal Jewels GT: Island Adventures) ***[[Crystal Jewels: GT Amethyst Part 1 of 2 (Season 28)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 28 (1 out of 2, 2017–18)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: GT Amethyst Part 2 of 2 (Season 28)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 28 ( 2 out of 2, 2018)]] **Crystal Jewels: Moon Blade (Crystal Jewels Moon Blade) ***[[Crystal Jewels: Moon Blade (Season 29)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 29 (2018)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Moon Blade (Season 30)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 30 (2018–19)]] ***[[Crystal Jewels: Moon Blade Sun Stadium (Season 31)|List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 31 (2019–20)]], (currently airing) ***List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 32 (2020–21?) (airing soon) **Untitled Crystal Jewels saga ***List of Crystal Jewels episodes for season 33 (2021–22?) (not confirmed yet) Alternate Dubs DemoDub The DemoDub is one of the uncut dubs that dubbed the uncensored Crystal Jewels series in 1995, but stopped in 1996. The Demodub was released by Singapore in 1995 in syndication, and was released in it's channel on Cartoon Network in 2001. It only ran 52 episodes and cancelled for unknown reasons. This dub is also censored, but includes uncut versions. Season 1 (1995-1996) Season 2 (1996) IndigoDub Indigo Dub, from 1997 through 2000, is a Canada redub of the Crystal Jewels series. It is uncut, uncensored, and rated TV-PG and TV-14. It has aired the first 204 episodes. It was cancelled because it was given low-ratings. It aired on Cartoon Network. Season 1 (1997-98) Season 2 (1998-99) Season 3 (1999-00) Season 4 (2000) DubHub Dub Dubhub dub, while it is still continuing to air in Canada since 2003, the dub in 26 episodes only aired from 2003 through 2004. It stopped after 26 episodes while it continues in Australia. Funimation dub :Main article:List of Crystal Jewels episodes dubbed by Funimation Funimation dub is the second redub and completely uncensored and the episodes are rated TV-14. None of the dubs are aired on TV.